nstaaffandomcom-20200215-history
No Such Thing As Unbroadcastable Material
No Such Thing As Unbroadcastable Material is the first non-numbered special of No Such Thing As A Fish, and the first New Year's Special. It is the fifty-seventh and final episode of 2014. It consists of clips removed from the previous episodes of the podcast. It features regular presenters James Harkin, Andrew Hunter Murray, Anna Ptaszynski, and Dan Schreiber, and guest QI Elves Alex Bell and Anne Miller. Facts * Hilaire Purbrick tried to live in a cave near Brighton, but the council banned him from doing so because it had no fire exits. (Harkin) * W.S. Gilbert, of Gilbert and Sullivan, once got involved in a lawsuit with a barrel organ player who was playing outside his house at all hours. (Murray) * The oldest spider web ever found was in East Sussex, preserved in amber. (Schreiber) * George Harrison lost his virginity to a prostitute in Hamburg. The other three Beatles were in bunk-beds in the same room, and applauded afterwards. (Ptaszynski) * Football players an average of 7km per match, but David Beckham averages 9km. In basketball the average is 2.4km, and in American football there is only an average of 11 minutes of movement per match. (Schreiber) * At the 2012 Olympics, Usain Bolt ran 100m in under 9.3 seconds, but did not get a World Record because it was the second half of his 200m race. (Harkin) * Astronaut John Young swore on the Moon. (Schreiber) * Sir Ranulph Fiennes was expelled from the SAS after he was discovered plotting to blow up the set of the movie Doctor Dolittle. (Murray) * On the day that Captain Cook arrived in Tahiti, botanist Joseph Banks sat beside a Tahitian Queen at a feast. Within days, Banks had learnt some of the language and was sleeping with locals. (Ptaszynski) * Medieval doctors diagnosed a man's undescended testicle as being due to a "ghost-like apparition" in the other testicle. (Harkin) * John Adams believed that the 2nd of July would be Independence Day. (Ptaszynski) * In 15th century Germany there were epidemics of nuns biting each-other, and meowing. (Ptaszynski) * In the book [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bram_Stoker%27s_Dracula Dracula], he can be killed by beheading or a stake through the heart, but not by exposure to sunlight - that concept was created for the movie. (Schreiber) * The orangutan is in the genus Pongo. The Latin name for the gorilla is Gorilla gorilla gorilla. (Ptaszynski) * When Thomas More was executed, he moved his beard out of the way, saying it had "not committed treason". (Ptaszynski) * Some electric cars have noise-making mechanisms, as they are too quiet on their own. (Bell) * The sex of alligators and other reptiles is determined the temperature of the nest they are in as an egg. (Bell) * French women in 1860 complained that the introduction of the sewing machine had caused "extreme genital excitement". (Harkin) * The first published work that George Eliot, whose real name was Mary Ann Evans, wrote was called "Silly Novels by Lady Novelists". (Murray) * In a 2005 survey of male academics, critics, and writers, 80% said that the last book they read was by a man. (Harkin) * A recent study shows that men who watched sexy videos or handled lingerie are more likely to seek instant gratification. (Murray) Trivia * This is the first non-numbered special of the podcast, and the first New Year Special. ** This episode is not featured on the Complete First Year of Fish albums, meaning it is not part of Year One. * This episode features an intro by Alex Bell, who explains that the regular presenters asked him to edit a "best-of" from clips removed from previous podcasts, but instead he made a "worst-of" out of spite. ** Bell and Anne Miller feature in this episode, making their eighth and sixth appearances respectively. * Schreiber claims that Wales has a snow-Yeti, and that Brian Blessed told him that all Yeti sightings are actually western tourists who have large beards and wear fur. * Schreiber tries to bring up the myth of Pope Joan as if it was a fact, but Bell and Harkin inform him that it is a myth. Category:No Such Thing As A Fish Category:2014 Category:Specials